Geniusz, głupiec i lis
by Kazbiruk
Summary: Jiraiya ma spotkanie. Szkoda, że jest z nim Naruto. Ale może wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Jakoś. Opowieść o głupcach, geniuszach, lisach przebiegłych i lisach mądrych, przy czym role te podlegają nieustannej rotacji. W tle wojny przeszłe, przyszłe oraz niedoszłe, w rozmaitej postaci.
1. Ryby lubią pomarańczowy

Dedykowane nayakri!

Wybacz, że Sasori jeszcze się nie pojawia. Obiecuję, że to zmieni się wkrótce.

Ostrzegam też wszystkich, którzy zechcą czytać, że rzecz dojdzie najprawdopodobniej do kilkudziesięciu rozdziałów i nikt sobie nie będzie tu od razu wskakiwał do łóżka. Z wielu mniej lub bardziej oczywistych przyczyn (takich jak hej, Naruto ma trzynaście lat, a Sasori jest w 90% z drewna).

I jeszcze jedno. „Naruto" nie należy do mnie.

* * *

Naruto miał na twarzy wyraz skrajnego skupienia, który dla postronnych obserwatorów mógł wyglądać cokolwiek śmiesznie. Marszczył się z przesadą i zaciskał usta, oblizując je od czasu do czasu, oczu nie odrywając od spokojnej tafli jeziora. Stał po kolana w wodzie z podciągniętymi nogawkami przemoczonymi kompletnie i rękami rozcapierzonymi tuż nad linią wody.

Nagle na granicy jego pola widzenia pojawił się wyczekiwany obiekt. Ryba, długa i pobłyskująca srebrem, zamachała nieśmiało jedną płetwą, poprawiła drugą i zaczęła kiwać pyszczkiem, jakby szukając właściwej drogi. Do czego?

Jakikolwiek był jej dawny cel, został zapomniany na rzecz cudownego dziwa, które jej wielkie oczy wyodrębniły natychmiast z zielono-żółto-niebieskiej rzeczywistości. Jej mózg skupił się całkowicie na dwóch osobliwych, bliźniaczych istotach, które kiwały się z góry na dół, z góry na dół i z powrotem.

Nie zastanawiała się, dlaczego lub po co. Nie dostrzegała, że przyczyna ruchu wypływała z faktu, że jaskrawi przybysze nie byli odrębni, a przytwierdzeni do długich, bladych drągów, zagrzebanych w mule. Jej myśl nie sięgała tak daleko. Zresztą dla niej coś o takiej barwie nie miało prawa wyrastać z mułu. Nie była głupią rybą. I właściwie miała rację.

Dlaczego jednak ta osobliwość przyciągała ją tak bardzo? Znowu, pytania takie jak dlaczego lub po co nie istniały w miękkim mózgu ukrytym pod jej czaszką. Srebrnobrzuchą rybą owładnęła czysta ciekawość badacza, tak niebezpieczna i nieposkromiona, jak zazwyczaj bywają podobne popędy. Płynęła więc, gnana tą niezwyciężoną siłą, na spotkanie swojego końca, na tyle beztroska, na ile ryba czwarty rok żyjąca w tak dużym jeziorze może być.

Naruto obserwował tę powolną podróż z rosnącym napięciem. Ofiara zbliżała się w stronę zastawionej pułapki. Już tylko parę centymetrów.

– Jak ci idzie?

– Gaaah! – Drobne przemieszczenie wagi sprawiło, że ześlizgnął się z kamienia i runął do wody. Nim wynurzył się, kaszląc, ryba zniknęła w głębiach jeziora. – Ero-sannin! – obrócił się. – Przez ciebie uciekła!

– Trzeba się było przyczepić czakrą do tego kamienia, idioto – odpowiedział spokojnie Jiraiya. Wyskoczył zza drzew i udało mu się wylądować na tafli jeziora tak, że jego uczeń niczego nie zauważył. Czekało ich jeszcze wiele pracy.

– Ej, nie mów tak do mnie! To nie ja wymyślam głupie zadania, by nie musieć płacić za obiad! – wrzasnął, za nic mając zasady, którym hołdowały pokolenia shinobi, takie jak na przykład zachowanie ciszy.

– Twoje podejrzenia ranią moje serce – odparł, łapiąc się za pierś.

– A co! Ty biegasz po łaźniach, a ja ryby łowię. Nie mów, że nie! – Wymierzył w niego oskarżycielski palec.

– Właściwie miałem zamiar coś ci dać, ale po takim przywitaniu…

Naruto zastrzygł uszami.

– Ooo? Co przyniosłeś, ero-sanninie?

– Nie nazywaj mnie ero-sanninem!

– Pokaż, pokaż!

– Widzisz, Naruto… – zaczął z powagą. – Twój bohaterski sensei przemierzył całą wioskę i…

– Pokaż, pokaż!

Westchnął. Żadnego wyczucia dramatyzmu. Wyciągnął z torby spory pakunek i rzucił nim bezceremonialnie w głowę swojego najgłupszego ucznia.

Naruto łapał go ze znacznie większym zaangażowaniem niż wcześniej jakąkolwiek rybę (Jiraiya wiedział o tym niejedno. Wbrew przekonaniom ucznia nie zawsze znikał, by podglądać kobiety. Przez większość czasu, owszem. Nie zamierzał w tej kwestii kłamać. Ale czasem zostawał, by poobserwować samodzielne treningi podopiecznego, syna Czwartego Hokage i nosiciela najpotężniejszego z demonów, który kiedykolwiek stąpał po ziemi. Dotychczasowe wnioski: Naruto naprawdę był idiotą). Rozdarł opakowanie jak wygłodniałe zwierzę. Gdy zobaczył, co jest w środku, jego twarz pokryła się cieniem zawodu.

– Cooo? Zupa jarzynowa?!

* * *

Naruto zwykle spał jak kamień. Nierozsądne, jak na shinobi. Jak na człowieka, w którym mieszka Kyūbi, gotowy przejąć kontrolę, gdy nasunie się okazja, niebezpieczne tylko dla wrogów, jeśli wpadnie im do głów zadźgać go skrytobójczo w środku nocy.

Dzisiaj jednak coś go obudziło. Nie bardzo wiedział, co dokładnie, ale gdy już otworzył oczy, zobaczył, że posłanie obok jest puste. Szybkie zerknięcie na zegarek potwierdziło to, co już podejrzewał. Była trzecia w nocy. Gdzie ero-sannin mógł się podziać?

Głupie pytanie. A jednak… Co za osobliwość. Ero-sannin nie ślinił się dzisiaj jakoś specjalnie, nie śmiał do samego siebie i wykonał rutynową rundkę po okolicznych łaźniach. Wszystko wskazywało, że nie miał tego dnia szczęścia.

Rzucił się z powrotem na poduszkę, przykrył kocem aż po czubek głowy i zacisnął oczy. Ale sen jakoś wyjątkowo nie chciał przybyć.

Naruto musiał w końcu sam przed sobą przyznać, że jest ciekawy. Wystawił jedną nogę spod koca i wymacał nią podłogę. Potem powoli dołączył do niej drugą, obiecując sobie, że rozejrzy się tylko trochę, a potem wróci do łóżka.

Wstał i wciągnął na siebie pomarańczowy dres. Podłoga pod jego gołymi stopami nie skrzypiała ani trochę. Nacisnął powoli klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Wyjrzał. Korytarz wydawał się pusty.

Wziął sandały z dywanika i założył je szybko, po czym zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?

Podskoczył i obrócił się.

– Ero-sannin! Dlaczego ukrywasz się za naszymi drzwiami? – spytał, urażony, że tak szybko go odkryto.

Jiraiya zmarszczył brwi.

– Pilnuję, żebyś nie wychodził z pokoju.

– Eee?

– Załatwiam coś istotnego. Wracaj do łóżka. Pogadamy rano.

* * *

Jiraiya był wykończony. Miał za sobą pracowity dzień i poważny problem organizacyjny na głowie. Gdy jego klon, umieszczony przy drzwiach, powiedział, że na dodatek Naruto próbował wymknąć się jakąś godzinę wcześniej, tylko westchnął.

Zdecydowanie zbyt głośne:

– Gdzie byłeś? – Zaatakowało go już na progu.

Naruto siedział w piżamie, z założonymi rękami i wpatrywał się w niego z wielką determinacją, która wskazywała na to, że nie odczepi się, o ile nie zostaną zastosowane drastyczne środki.

– Jeśli porzucisz ten temat, kupię ci jutro ramen.

– Jasne! Ta sztuczka przestała na mnie działać po trzecim razie!

– Po piątym. I zawsze można mieć nadzieję.

– Ale poważnie. Gdzie byłeś? Seeenseeei?

– Naruto. Spać. Jutro – wycedził, sunąc w stronę łazienki.

Gdy zamykał drzwi, dobiegło go jeszcze:

– Jutro mogę spać. Informacji chcę dzisiaj!

* * *

– Nie – odparł, nim jego uczeń zdążył się w ogóle odezwać i rzucił się na posłanie.

Słyszał szelest koca. Dobrze. Chwilę leżeli, za jedyny dźwięk mając swoje niemal bezgłośne oddechy.

Potem nagle dobiegło go chrapliwe:

– Sensei… Jeśli byłeś z jakimiś super seksownymi kobietami, wystarczy powiedzieć.

Prychnął, rozbawiony, porzucając żelazne postanowienie, jakie powziął jeszcze w łazience, że nie zareaguje na cokolwiek, co jego uczeń powie.

– Wybacz, jeśli nie mam zamiaru dzielić się z tobą tą informacją – odparł.

– Nie, dobra, źle to ująłem. Chodzi o to, że… Jeśli coś by się działo, to byś mi powiedział, prawda?

– Co masz na myśli? – odparł, odwracając się, by na niego spojrzeć.

Naruto leżał, zwinięty pod kocem i wpatrywał się w niego wielkimi oczami, w których odbijał się blask księżyca. Prawie się wzdrygnął. W tym oświetleniu niejasne było czy patrzy na niego chłopiec, czy demon i choć wiedział, że rozmawia ze swoim uczniem, gdzieś w tyle głowy ukrywało się nieprzyjemne wspomnienie.

– Gdybyśmy byli w niebezpieczeństwie, powiedziałbyś mi wszystko, prawda? – spytał Naruto z pełnym spokojem.

Jiraiya znieruchomiał.

– Skąd coś podobnego przyszło ci do głowy?

– Po prostu… – zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką. – Wolałbym wiedzieć.

Westchnął.

– Jeśli uznam, że jesteśmy zagrożeni, powiem ci. Możemy się tak umówić?

– Nie wiem. Po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć. Ale w porządku. Ufam ci, ero-sanninie – odparł sennie i przymknął oczy.

Obrócił się na drugi bok i wkrótce Jiraiya usłyszał od jego strony ciche pochrapywanie. On natomiast nie mógł zasnąć. Dlaczego był taki zdziwiony? Naruto przetrwał bez niego trzynaście lat. Gdzieś w głębi wiedział, że tak naprawdę chłopak nie jest głupi. Ale że musiał objawić się ten jego intelekt w tak delikatnej kwestii?

Prawda była taka, że Jiraiya czuł niepokój. I teraz zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem jego uczeń nie miał racji.


	2. Naruto stanowczo lubi krzaki

Drugi rozdział został napisany a potem zaginął. O rany, ale to irytujące! Zwłaszcza, że wydawał się całkie y. Ale usiadłam w końcu na tyłku i udało mi się wyprodukować to. Historia na tym zyskała, wyobraźcie sobie.

Romansu dalej nie ma. I „Naruto" dalej nie jest mój.

Sane, ogromnie się cieszę, że pierwszy rozdział tak Ci się spodobał! W końcu to ważny element każdej historii. Zdziwiło mnie to, ale Jiraiya i Naruto okazali się wdzięcznymi bohaterami do pisania. Sasori się pojawi, nie ma co. Też faceta uwielbiam. Lalkę. Kukiełkę. Marionetkę. To nie brzmi dobrze. Zwłaszcza pierwsze. Kishimoto naprawdę udało się stworzenie bohatera, który z męskim potem i jakąś taką cielesnością nie ma nic wspólnego. Ładny kontrast z jego partnerem, moim zdaniem.

Zobaczymy czy będzie musiał zostać dzielny, prawdomówny i niesamolubny, by stać się prawdziwym... chłopcem.

Jestem zachwycona, że spodobał Ci się styl. Hurra!

Jeśli chodzi o skakanie do łóżek, dużo się stanie, nim do tego dojdzie. W fanfiku i w realnym życiu. (Muszę się najpierw nauczyć pisać sceny erotyczne, o rany).

Przepraszam, że tak długo trzeba było czekać na kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi, że nie poddałaś się i czasem tu zaglądasz. Och, mam nadzieję.

I, oczywiście, że wyślesz mi w ten czy inny sposób, o kim chciałabyś przeczytać.

* * *

Gdy siedział w tych wielkich krzakach, z pewnym odcieniem histerii przypominał sobie rozmowy, które odbywał z ero-sanninem przez wiele ostatnich miesięcy i to nawet, jakby się nad tym zastanowić, w podobnych warunkach przyrodniczych...

* * *

– Moje życie jest do kitu – jęknął, odchylając się do tyłu i upadając na trawnik. Nie miał do niego daleko, bo w tamtej chwili siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w krzakach i starał się nie umrzeć z czystej nudy.

– Nie przesadzaj – odparł spokojnie Jiraiya, nie odrywając oczu od swojego celu. – I bądź cicho, bo inaczej zostaniemy zdemaskowani.

– Miałem nauczyć się genialnych super ciosów do rozwalania budynków, poznać więcej technik niż ma Kakashi-sensei i zostać totalnym mistrzem, żeby Sakurcia miała co podziwiać – narzekał dalej, nie zwracając kompletnie uwagi na pogłębiającą się zmarszczkę na czole swojego senseia, który miał mieć teoretycznie poziom kage i mógł być potencjalnie groźny, gdy się porządnie zdenerwował. – No, i żeby wyrwać drania z łap tego wężowego dziada – dodał po namyśle. – A jak skończyłem? Podglądając dziewczyny w łaźni.

– Naruto, już ci tłumaczyłem. To doskonały trening na drodze do stania się kompletnie niewykrywalnym.

– Jak to ma mi w tym pomóc? To tylko dziewczyny!

– Jak takie słowa mogą wychodzić z ust kogoś, kto śmie się nazywać moim uczniem? – westchnął, odrywając w końcu oczy od dziury w płocie i kierując je zamiast tego w stronę nieba. – Tylko dziewczyny? Naruto, wiedz, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak tylko dziewczyny.

– Eee? – jęknął, drapiąc się po głowie i chyba zrobił to za głośno, bo chwilę później musieli uciekać, gonieni przez stado wściekłych kobiet.

Już po opatrzeniu ran, kiedy siedzieli razem w knajpie, Jiraiya nad herbatą, a Naruto nad naprawdę zieloną sałatką, którą uznał za wyjątkowo perfidną formę kary, mistrz odparł do ucznia:

– I jak, wyniosłeś coś z tej lekcji?

– Jakiej lekcji?

– Naruto – zaczął takim tonem, jakby mówił do wyjątkowo niepojętnego pięciolatka. – Myślisz, że jak dokładnie stałem się tym, kim jestem?

– Ero-sanninem? Już dobra, dobra! – odchylił się, machając rękami, gdy zobaczył jego minę. Podrapał się po głowie. – Myślę, że sporo swoich technik wziąłeś od Trzeciego Hokage. Na przykład zwierzęce kontrakty. Trochę nad tym myślałem i doszedłem do wniosku, że to niemożliwe, żeby naprawdę wielu ludzi je podpisało. Inaczej... inaczej więcej by wezwano wtedy, podczas inwazji – mruknął, wbijając oczy w stół. Podejrzewał, że strata mistrza nie była czymś, o czym jego sensei chciał, by mu to przypominano. – Ale zarówno ty, jak babcia Tsunade i, eee... – Nie chciał przywoływać imienia tego człowieka w tym kontekście.

– Brawo! – Naruto aż uniósł głowę, zaskoczony. Jiraiya wydawał się zadowolony, niemal... dumny. Poczuł się dziwnie w okolicach brzucha. – To rzeczywiście trafna obserwacja – odparł. – Ale prawdziwą szkołą shinobi okazał się mój research. Widzisz, już w bardzo młodym wieku przygotowywałem się do przyszłej kariery pisarskiej. – Prychnął, słysząc to, jednak Jiraiya kontynuował, jakby tego nie usłyszał. – A Tsunade do swojej kariery medycznej. Dlatego podglądanie kunoichi nierzadko kończyło się dla mnie pobytem w szpitalu, jak możesz się łatwo domyślić.

– Ale po co w ogóle je podglądać? Nie możemy robić czegoś co byłoby mniej, no, nie wiem, niezgodne z prawem?

– Nie, ponieważ motywacja rodzi się z ryzyka. Widzisz, Naruto, jedno nas łączy. Żaden z nas nie jest urodzonym specjalistą od genjutsu i nie możemy ukryć się za iluzją. Zaczynamy twój specjalny trening od łaźni cywilów, bo te kobiety, choć nie dość silne, by zamienić nas w pogruchotaną kupę kości, dalej potrafią być na tyle groźne, by wzbudzać respekt – wskazał na guza na swojej głowie. – I w związku z tym musisz nauczyć się, jak się przed nimi skutecznie ukrywać. A są czujne, och, są czujne. Zwłaszcza, gdy już raz zostaniesz przyłapany.

Uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

– Zrobiłeś to specjalnie?!

– O ile dobrze sobie przypominam, to twój krzyk sprowokował je do reakcji.

– Ale ero-sanninie, czy to nie jest tak, że tak czy siak każdy mnie znajdzie?

– Nie nazywaj mnie ero-sanninem! – odparł niemal odruchowo. – I co masz na myśli?

– No, Kakashi-sensei, na przykład. Zawsze wie, gdzie jestem.

– To dlatego, że jesteś beznadziejny w ukrywaniu się – zauważył spokojnie.

– Ej! – oburzył się. – Nie jestem aż tak kiepski! ...Albo jestem. Ale zawsze myślałem...

– Co?

– Że może nie dla ludzi w moim wieku, ale dla wszystkich wyższych rangą shinobi to, gdzie jestem, to sprawa oczywista. No, może nie dla wszystkich, wszystkich... – uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie wielu okazji, gdy po szczególnie udanym dowcipie udało mu się zgubić pościg. Jak na elitarnych ninja ANBU byli do kitu. Iruka znajdował go szybciej.

– Z powodu tego, co masz w brzuchu? – Jiraiya spojrzał na niego ze zrozumieniem. Mogli rozmawiać swobodnie dzięki pieczęci, którą wcześniej umieścił na stole.

Dla postronnych słuchaczy ich rozmowa krążyła wokół szybkiej wycieczki do Wioski Latarni z okazji festiwalu okonomiyaki, który rzeczywiście odbywał się w przyszłym tygodniu.

Naruto mimo to skrzywił się i rozejrzał wokół. Na szczęście nie wpływało to na wrażenie, jakie każdy obserwator powinien wynieść z tej rozmowy. Sztuka pieczęci była najbliżej sztuki iluzji, jak tylko się dało. Naruto i Jiraiya wydawali się dzięki niej całkiem zadowoleni, niezależnie od tego, że jego uczeń właśnie odparł niezwykle jak na siebie ponuro:

– Tak. Tak właśnie mi się wydawało.

– Gdyby było, jak mówisz, robienie z twojego gościa wielkiej tajemnicy nie miałoby sensu, bo i tak ludzie z obcych wiosek by go wyczuli. W rzeczywistości po świecie biega naprawdę niewielu wybitnych sensorów i, co jest jeszcze jedną zaletą mojej metody nauczania, są to niemal wyłącznie, o ile nie wyłącznie, kobiety. Prawdę mówiąc nie spotkałem jak dotąd twarzą w twarz mężczyzny, który by to potrafił. Być może dlatego jest to, podobnie jak sztuka iluzji, mocno niedoceniane. A nawet bardziej, bo jednak w tej drugiej dziedzinie częściej znajdują się męscy mistrzowie.

– Uchiha Itachi – odparł, zaciskając pięści. – Pamiętam.

– Na przykład. Naruto, pieczęć na twoim brzuchu jest dziełem sztuki i stara się chronić lisa przed wykryciem. Została zaprojektowana z pomocą sensorów i dlatego czerwona czakra nie wypływa z ciebie potokami, a większość z nich nie jest w stanie z miejsca wyczuć jego obecności. Dlatego mało kto z poza wioski ma szansę się domyślić, kim jesteś. Z drugiej strony musisz pamiętać, że Akatsuki wie, jak wyglądasz. A przynajmniej wiedzą to Itachi i Kisame, którzy mają za zadanie cię złapać. Jeśli cię tylko zobaczą, staniesz się ich celem. Ale powiem ci, że z tego, co wiemy, dokładnie żaden z członków tej organizacji nie jest sensorem. To ciekawe, patrząc na to, jaki mają cel. Ale intensywne zbieranie informacji, które wykonują zawsze, nim odnajdą człowieka, którego szukali i wiele pomyłek, jakie zdarzają się im po drodze, dokładnie na to wskazuje. Kiepska iluzja od razu by cię przed nimi zdradziła. Ale jak długo nie używasz czakry, jeśli wrogowie cię nie widzą i nie słyszą, nie są w stanie cię znaleźć.

– To brzmi trochę desperacko. Ej – spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. – Ale nie każesz mi zmienić stroju, co?

Jiraiya zaśmiał się.

– Skądże! On jest doskonały!

– Hm? – Zmrużył oczy, podejrzewając, że to z niego się tu śmieją.

– Jeśli nauczysz się ukrywać w tym, będziesz mógł ukrywać się we wszystkim. A chcę zauważyć, że strój Hokage nie należy do najbardziej maskujących!

– Mistrzu Jiraiyo! – krzyknął, szczerze wzruszony.

A więc on, on jednak... Choć trochę... W niego wierzył! Hurraha, jeszcze wszyscy zobaczą!

– Kto by przypuszczał, że zasłużenie na bycie nazywanym tak, jak się być powinno, leży w podlizywaniu się? – odparł, wznosząc oczy ku niebu, ale nie mógł ukryć zadowolenia, które w nich błyszczało.

* * *

Znowu siedzieli w krzakach i podglądali dziewczyny.

– Naprawdę, ero-sanninie, moja seksowna, żeńska wersja ci nie wystarcza?

– Nie bądź niedorzeczny. Jesteśmy tutaj na misji. Potrzebny mi wiarygodny research.

Gdy wyruszał razem z ero-sanninem na swój specjalny, dwuletni trening, był podekscytowany. Jasne, jego mistrz wydawał się trochę dziwakiem, ale genialnym dziwakiem, skoro zdjął z niego tę totalnie niesamowitą pieczęć obleśnego węża, nauczył go korzystać z czakry lisa w niecały miesiąc i radził sobie z bratem Sasuke. Bratem, który wymordował cały klan pełen ludzi z Sharinganem. Swoją własną rodzinę.

Zrobił się ponury na samą myśl. Naprawdę nie dziwił się, że w głowie Sasuke nie wszystko działało jak należy. Poważnie, gdy spotykał takich facetów jak tamten i Orochimaru, dziwił się, że to jego wszyscy dookoła mieli za potwora.

Jasne, lis był demonem, który zniszczył wioskę i zabił wielu ludzi. Ale właśnie dlatego, że był demonem, to w jakiś sposób było mniej niezrozumiałe niż to, że ktoś mógłby chcieć zabić swoich bliskich dla czegoś tak głupiego jak więcej mocy. Lis nie miał z ludźmi niczego wspólnego, uwięzili go, nie znał ich i pewnie nigdy nie doświadczył od nich niczego miłego.

Otrząsnął się z tych myśli, stwierdzając, że takie usprawiedliwianie jego więźnia może się niedobrze skończyć. Zawsze miał słabość do gnębionych, ale wypuszczenie demona zabiłoby go, nie mówiąc o tym, że uwolniony poszedłby pewnie i zemścił się na wiosce.

Rzecz w tym, że miał zbyt dużo czasu na myślenie.

– Ero-sanninie, ja nie chcę się ukrywać przed Orochimaru, ale z nim wygrać i w ten sposób przekonać Sasuke, że to my pomożemy mu zabić Itachiego. – Nie zamierzał nazywać tego człowieka jego bratem.

– Sporo o tym myślałeś, co? – Spojrzał na niego bystro. – Ale zapominasz, że masz na głowie całe Akatsuki. Umiejętność skutecznego ukrycia swojej obecności może ci kiedyś ocalić życie.

– Nie wiem – mruknął Naruto. – Dla mnie to dalej brzmi nieprzydatnie.

Jiraiya westchnął.

– Ile razy mieliśmy tę konwersację?

– Za dużo – odparł pomocnie. – Bo ja mam rację!

– A, teraz rymujemy. Fantastycznie.

– Kiedy nauczysz mnie jakiejś przydatnej techniki, hę? – spytał Naruto.

– Kiedy przestaniesz zwracać na siebie uwagę w ciągu pierwszych piętnastu minut – odparł Jiraiya, już podnosząc się, by zacząć uciekać.

Naruto uznał to za kompletnie niesprawiedliwe, bo wielokrotnie siedzieli dłużej niż piętnaście minut w ukryciu. Czasem dobijali do siedemnastu. Nie, ale poważnie. Kiedy się uparł, potrafił to robić godzinami. Z krótkimi drzemkami pomiędzy, no, ale.

* * *

Dwóch mogło grać w tę grę. Od kiedy wiedział, że Jiraiya czasem obserwuje jego treningi jak swoje dziewczyny (och, to dopiero niepokojąca myśl na wieczór), czasami wyrywał się na wolność, zostawiając za plecami klona i szedł zjeść coś, co było stworzone dla ludzi a nie zwierząt gospodarczych.

Gdy opuszczał bar z tanim ramenem, usatysfakcjonowany, o pełnym brzuchu i wesół, zauważył ero-sannina, jak idzie w stronę lasu.

Oczywiście był absolutnie szczery, gdy mówił, że ufa swojemu senseiowi, ale to w ogóle nie o to chodziło. W tamtym momencie nie przyszło mu do głowy, że to może być jedna z tych sytuacji, gdy powinien zostawić rzeczy własnemu losowi. Zresztą nie był w tym zbyt dobry i zawsze wychodził górą, więc dlaczego zaczynać teraz?

Nie, w głowie Naruto zrodził się genialny plan i jako że był sobą, natychmiast zabrał się za realizację.

Będzie śledził swojego senseia, ujawni się w pewnym momencie a wtedy ten zostanie zmuszony do przyznania, że czas uczyć go czegoś innego, ponieważ w ukrywaniu się nie ma sobie równych.

W końcu żabi mistrz dotarł do polany, Naruto gdzieś za jego plecami, cichy jak podczas najlepszych rajdów na siedzibę ANBU i stanął, najwyraźniej czekając na kogoś.

Do Naruto zaczynały powoli docierać niepokojące znaki. Cóż, trudno było dalej podejrzewać swojego senseia o to, że poszedł podglądać dziewczyny w jakiejś wyjątkowo sekretnej, ukrytej w lesie łaźni, kiedy nie było żadnej łaźni.

A potem bardzo celowo nie wciągnął głośno powietrza, coś, czego nauczył się wcześnie w swojej karierze rozrabiaki, ale wstrzymał oddech, widząc, kto wyszedł zza drzew.

– Witaj, Jiraiyo – odezwał się przybysz głosem zdartym i szorstkim, którego nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym.

– Orochimaru – powiedział płaskim tonem. – Kopę lat.


End file.
